remember the ones we leave behind
by labinnacslove
Summary: Lilith was just a young woman who thought she had it all. Until he turned her world upside down. Now it is 8 years later and the choices that were made and the demon from his past he hide from the world is now staring him in the face. What happens when life throws curve balls every time you turn around. Dean Ambrose/Oc later on Baron Corbin/Oc.*On hiatus*
1. Chapter 1

Remember the ones we leave behind

2006

 _We walked into the court room nervous as can be. Here we are going to get married before he leaves for Puerto Ricco. He will be leaving me here until everything is settled here and he has enough money for us to live down there. We fill out all the paperwork and just wait for our names to be called._

" _Lilith and Jonathan"_

 _That's us so now it is now or never. We go in to the room and stand together as we say those vows to love and be together forever through the good and bad times. Too bad it was all just one big lie from the beginning._

" _I know pronounce you husband and wife. Everyone here please welcome Mr. And Mrs. Jonathan Good."_

 _He gives me a kiss and for good measure rubs the reason we got married. My 3-month pregnant belly. That's right the one thing stopping me from joining my husband right now is because I'm pregnant. Too bad this will probably be the last time we will see each other ever again. Or will fate play a sick cruel joke on us?_

2015

I groan as my alarm goes off. 7am right on the dot. As I hear the footsteps coming towards my room I can't help but laugh as the blonde hair and blue eyes of my so called husband look back at me from an 8-year little boy. He isn't ready for school and frankly neither am I. He crawls into bed with me and cuddles into me.

"Hey kiddo how about we go get some breakfast then get to school. We have a big day planned after you get home."

"Mom are we really going to be at a wwe show?"

"Yup mama's got a try out then we got front row seats thanks to auntie willow."

"Awesome I know you're going to make it mommy because you are awesome."

They got up and grabbed breakfast before she took him to school. After dropping Dylan off, she heads to the wrestling school she had been working with for the past few months. She was recommended this school by her old trainer Cody hawk when she met him a year before and told him where she was moving to. She walked in an instantly was brought into a huge by Mark the man who has been her right hand man and biggest supporter. After having Dylan, she stopped wrestling for a bit but got back into it in Chicago and that's where she meets willow. They fought throughout all of Chicago including in ring of honor. When talent scouts came to look at them Lilith didn't accept the offer for wwe. Because she was getting ready to retire for a while and focus on her son and boyfriend sam. Boy was that a mistake. But that's another story for another time.

Tonight she has the opportunity again. Thanks to willow for helping her after getting to the main roster as well as a few other friends in the back. She was very excited to see everyone. Well except one, the man she is somehow after all these years still married to. He calls himself the lunatic fringe dean Ambrose. She just calls him Jonathan good. Well at least she used to know she just calls him the world's greatest jackass. After getting her workout in and doing a warm up match to get her head in the game it was time to leave to get Dylan and go to the show tonight. Dylan was going to be an interesting topic when they get backstage since he looks more like his father's twin in an 8 year olds body, than he does of her. Not like they ever met.

They get to the arena and sit in the back room. She sits with willow and a few of the other girls just sitting there talking before Lilith got ready. She got told by hunter that she will be fighting Eva Marie. They wanted to go easy on her but as some of the girls that knew Lilith and her wrestling style she is probably going to kill Eva Marie.

They get into the ring and Eva slaps Lilith. She just sits there just laughing and staring at Eva. As Eva tries to run she grabbed and thrown across the ring like a rag doll with a German suplex. Like a cat she is back on her and just starts throwing punches into her face. After dominating Eva for a good while she didn't realize she was getting an audience on the sidelines of wrestlers watching her perform better than even some of them men they had on the roster. When it happened Lilith locked Eva into her submission the killer rose. (Her version of a pentagram choke.) Everyone started to cheer her as she won when Eva passed out. She stood up and hunter came in and shook her hand.

"Good job after the show come into my office and we will discuss and contract."

"Let me guess you want me to go to nxt."

"No actually I think with talent like yours those girls won't survive you."

"Well thank you and I will see you after the show."

She moves over to Willow and hugs her and Dylan as he was watching when all of a sudden it happened. She got turned to face him.

"What the hell Lilith Rose. When were you going to tell me that you will be here."

"Mommy you were amazing. I told you that you could do it." Dylan says hugging his mom and guarding her from Jon or at least trying.

"Fuck you Jon or is it Dean now." She grabs Dylan right as Jon looks down at him like he has seen a ghost.

"Come on sunshine let's go to the locker room so mommy can change so we can watch the show." Willow says to Dylan taking him from her so that he didn't see what happened next.

"Lilith!"

"What Jonathan"

"Was that my…."

"Yes asshole that was the son you left." She said as everyone just sat there staring at the both of them. Then she walks away. This isn't how she planned her night to go.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

Willow is standing there waiting for Lilith. The minute she say her all she could do is huge her.

"Did you have to go off on him lily?"

"he attacked me first. He left his family not me. I have raised that boy alone. Where was my husband throughout that time?"

Willow looked up at the man behind them who heard the whole thing. She just glared at him because she knew first hand what Lilith was saying. She just moves away before she does something she will regret.

"I get it I was never there but where were you? I had done asked everyone but no one knew..."

"I was still there jon in our home for years even after you came back. I was told that you were strung out on drugs and to not let you in our home. I took our son after 5 years and left to be able to have a wrestling career again."

"wait who told you to stay away from me?"

"Cody, Brian, Heather, Amanda and jenny."

"I see well looks like I need to talk to my so called friends."

"So if you say you couldn't find me I never once changed my name from the time we got married. And since I know you got the divorce and annulment papers but refused to sign why not just look me up and find me?"

"I'm not good with computers you know this lily."

"Don't call me that only people close to me get to call me that."

"I thought we were close? Hell closer than you and Willow are."

"We were close Jonathan you threw that away."

"Jon." Came the screeching voice of the blonde coming up to them.

"Rene I would like you to my…..."

"Old friend Lilith Rose."

"Oh you're the woman with the kid that everyone keeps saying is my Jon's."

"Well if he is or isn't really isn't your business now is it miss young. That little boy is my business and if Jon is his so called father than that is his business."

"But he is my business I am his girlfriend."

"Tell me how much I care." Lilith says glaring at Jon and walking away to grab Dylan to go watch the show so she can get the meeting with hunter over with.

"Well she's a rude bitch."

"Hey don't talk about her like that Rene."

"Woah Jon calm down."

"No you stop right now with comments like that about her because don't know her or me and our past with each other to even have the fucking right to call her that."

"Ok I'm sorry all I was saying is if the kid is yours or not and she jumped down my throat."

"He is mine is that what you want to hear. Or how about how I left her while pregnant knowing that she was and never looked back or tried to see my son at any time."

"What."

"I screwed up but I will not let anyone attack her for stepping up and raising him without me."

"What are you going to do Jon about him them?"

"Work it out with her that I at least meet him and try to get a relationship."

He walks off to get ready as Willow who was standing there the whole time listening comes up to Rene.

"Don't get any ideas in your head about trying to take him away from his mother Paquette."

"How did you."

"I know you and I know you think that giving Jon full custody will get rid of her but there is more to their story that only Jonny boy can tell of why even if you convince him that because of you will lose his chances of seeing the boy ever."

Willow walks away and gives Lilith a note about Rene's intensions. After a great show and at one point during his match dean Ambrose came over and gave Dylan a hug and took a picture with him. Lilith was walking to Hunter's office.

"Come in."

"You wanted to see me."

"Yes I did. We thought you did amazing out there and just like years ago would like to offer you a wwe contract."

"Ok so what am I going to have to move to Florida to go to nxt?"

"No I only want you in nxt for 3 months just to get through the motions of tv tapings. But mainly just to get ready for your big storyline."

"Ok what's going to be my big storyline?"

"You're going to help Dean Ambrose in his match Seth Rollins against at Extreme Rules."

"Ok thanks for doing business with you Hunter. I won't let you down."

As she is angry over the fact that once again she can't get away from that man with the blue eyes and blonde hair.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

Lilith arranged with a family friend to stay with Dylan as well as willow when she has off days. She seen jon before she left and they exchange numbers. They want to focus on fixing their friendship and to let him have time to know his son. She went home and finished packing her suitcases so she can get ready for her flight the next day. When her phone starts buzzing.

 **Hey how did the meeting go with hunter. -J**

 **Good I signed my contract and going to nxt after my flight tomorrow night for 3 months them to the main roster.-L**

 **Wait nxt does that mean you are taking Dylan away from me again .-J**

 **No doofus. Dylan is in school so I refuse to make him leave vegas. He is going to need here with my friend Jessie and willow. -L**

 **That's good so I can be able to see him on my days off? -J**

 **Yes you can I will send you his school schedule and you can go pick him up from there and spend time together.-L**

 **Will I be able to let him come home with me?-J**

 **No jon not with your girlfriend there. I'm sorry but I heard about her plans and I don't trust her at all. This is between us no one else.-L**

 **I completely understand and I have been telling her to stay out of it because this is between us and only us.-J**

 **Well thank you Jonathan.-L**

 **Your welcome Lilith Rose.-J**

 **Well I better go before your girlfriend starts getting suspicious and starts accusing me of coming between the two of you.-L**

 **Well she can get over it from what I found out you're still legally my wife. But since your flight is that night can we have lunch together tomorrow and just talk about everything between us.-J**

 **Sure if would like that since we will be working together when I get up there. Night Mr. J.-L**

 **Hahahaha night my Harley Quinn.-J**

Lilith went and crawled into bed and slept after finishing packing. She just laid there thinking about where her life is now heading. She never thought that it would have turned for the better. Especially after leaving her ex Sam a year ago. He was supposed to just be her best friend and be there as the male in Dylan's life. But he always wanted more from her and their once close relationship turned violent and almost deadly. Had it not been for Cody Hawk walking back into her life who knows where she would have been. She shudders as the fear of Sam finding them again comes to light again. She runs into the bathroom and quickly turns on the water of the shower trying to clear her head. When she finally calms down and thinks about blue eyes instead of green. And blonde hair instead of brown. She thinks about a man who flooded her dreams for so many years. A man she fell in love with at 17. And that is what helped her for the first time in months fall asleep without a sleeping pill in sight. The question remains in her mind. Does he ever dream about her?


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

 **Jon's pov**

Jon laid in bed next to Rene and just could not sleep. Ever since he saw his wife again he couldn't get her out of his mind. Ever since he saw his wife right there in front of him it was like he was back in time watching her at 17 and being in awe of her. She was the one person to tell him like it was and give him an honest opinion. When they got together it was magic and they both felt complete then she got pregnant so he felt he had to the right thing for them and got married then left to Puerto Rico and then fell deep into drugs and apparently that caused his friends to make sure his son and wife was kept from him. He was so angry at everyone feeling like they were doing what was best but instead Dylan doesn't know his father. He doesn't know the son he fathered and the woman he loved since they were teenagers. He gets up and goes into his side of the closet and pulls out a box with old notes and pictures of him and Lilith. He found one from her birthday when she turned 17 and they got covered in cake from having a food fight. How pissed her aunt was about the mess in the kitchen and forced them to clean it. Then he remembers the fact that she got him to in the living room and dance with her while the strobe light was going and the song my bloody valentine from good charlotte played. That was the moment they shared their first kiss. He smiles as he thinks about the memories they shared of sneaky out or him sneaky into her room at her aunt's house as her parents both died when she was 3. He hears Renee stir and decides to get back into bed. She was talking to him about her finally moving out here to Vegas permanently so that they were going from his apartment or hers in New York. He doesn't know if he is ready for that commitment. After getting back in bed and goes back to sleep not long after his alarm goes off. He groans as he gets up to get in the shower and get dressed. As he goes to the kitchen he sees Renee sitting there with a cup of coffee for him.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome so what do we have planned for today?"

"I am going to be meeting Lilith for lunch today actually."

"Why jon?"

"Because wwe hired her and are sending her to nxt tonight and we decided to meet for lunch so we can discuss me having time with Dylan and where we will stand. She agrees with me that I deserve to be there and for us to be friends."

"So will you be allowed to bring him here?"

"Only if you aren't here."

"What that isn't fair jon."

"Renee you were rude to her when you met her. She is thinking about our son and the fact that I am barely coming into his life. She wants us to have the time to get to know each other. Then I will talk to her about you being around him but I have to agree to this. If you care about me, please just understand that I am trying to have a relationship with my only child."

"I don't like it but I guess I can understand. But please think about what I said too about maybe getting a place of our own. Who knows maybe we can have a room for Dylan."

"I do care and if that is what you have to do then I will step aside until I can be there too. But she said she was an old friend why do I have a feeling she was more."

"She was my wife. We got married before I left for Puerto Ricco. She was pregnant with Dylan at the time so I married her because we were so young and I wanted to do what's right. But I got deep into drugs and no one ever allowed me to go back into my home with her because of it."

"Did either of you ever file for divorce after all this time."

"No because I was told she was gone forever and didn't know how to find her." He lied. He gives Renee a kiss then sees the time and heads out to meet with Lilith.

When he walks out of his apartment he looks across the way and sees Lilith doing the same thing and calls out to her.

"Hey you live here?"

"Yeah I live right up there you?"

"Yeah I live right across from you it seems. Don't know how I never noticed you lived here in my apartment complex."

"Because you are only home two days' goof."

"Well since we are right here want to go in my car or yours."

"Well I have to pick up Dylan from school he gets out early today so you can come with me and we can all go out to lunch."

They get in her car and go to the school to get Dylan. He was happy to see his mom and looked at her strangely that dean Ambrose with her.

"Mom why is dean Ambrose here?"

"Because Dylan dean Ambrose is actually Jonathan good and he is your father. And he wants to go with us to lunch. Is that okay with you."

"Yeah I guess. Do I have to call him dad?"

"Not until your ready buddy. I know I wasn't there for you and that is on me but I am here now and I want you in my life if you let me be there."

"Okay." He says as they get in the car and go to the little dinner nearby to go eat.

While eating they kept making jokes between the tree of them and couldn't stop laughing. Jon was in awe to see how much Dylan was like him as a child. Then when they got back to the apartments Lilith invited him in as he looked around at all the pictures he saw all he missed. They sat down on the couch in the living room and he looked over at Lilith.

"So what is the plan?"

"I figured that Jessie and Willow will be here for him while I am gone and since you live right here that on Wednesday you can if you get here in time you can pick him up from school or just get him for the night to do homework. I want you to be able to have that time with him."

"Could I have him stay the night at my apartment."

"Give him time first but again as long as Renee isn't there. No offence to her but first impression of her wasn't great at all. Since she just called me some whore."

"No I understand that and already talked to her about that."

"But that is one matter at hand there is another we need to discuss."

"What's that?"

"Jon I love you I always will but I think our ship has sailed."

"What are you saying lily."

"I want to end our marriage jon. Let's just try to be friends and be parents but I don't think we should be married. If fate thought, we were then you wouldn't have been gone from us."

"But what if I don't want this?"

"Jon are you happy with Renee?"

"I am happy but I don't know if I am as happy as I was with you."

"Jon what we had at 17 is over. You should be with that woman because she seems great for you no matter how rude she was to me. We aren't kids anymore Jonathan. So let me be free."

"Okay as long as you don't take him from me."

"I wouldn't dare jon. As long as you finally be there."

He shakes his head and stands up to go back to his place before Renee flips out. She goes into Dylan's room and helps him with his homework before getting her bags together to leave.

 **Lilith pov**

The next day she walks into the performance center and get a tour from Sara Del Ray. A woman she knew and worked with in the indies. She looks at all the rings and meets everyone but the last guy she sees catches her eye. As Sara introduces her to everyone he comes up.

"Hey I am baron Corbin. You can call me baron or tom."

"Lilith Rose nice to meet you." She says as he shakes his hand feels this electricity between them.

 **Author's note: So sorry that this took me so long but I lost my muse with this story. I decided to give it a try again and it just came to me today. I hope you all enjoy the story and will enjoy what I do with it. thanks everyone and if you haven't before please read and review my other stories.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: wow thanks guys for the reviews. I am in shock it is great to get this story going again. Well here is the next chapter hope you guys like it.**

Ch 5

Lilith sat with Sara and just watched the practice going on now. But she couldn't help looking over at the weights and watching the 6'8 man covered in tattoos as he worked out. He looked over and winked at her. As she was watching the girls working together mainly the 4 horsewomen as they were being referred to Sara told her about the women's revolution getting ready to start for the divas. She hated that term diva. She wasn't one in the slightest especially with all her tattoos and snake bite piercings. At 5'7 she defiantly stood out with her black and light blue hair and her natural purple eyes. No one knew why she had purple as her eye color since it was so rare with many wondering if she was wearing colored contacts. But she didn't she always says she was blessed that way to always be different. When they were done watching some of the girls asked for her to get in and join them. As she stood up taking her leather jacket off and fixed her black craft cult tank top she rolled into the ring with the girls.

"Are you sure that you can do this now in jeans and a t-shirt. Let alone biker boots." Sara asks.

"I am use to wrestling in this more than actual gear so yeah I am good." Lilith explained.

She locked up with Dana Brooke. Who when trying to get the upper hand was flipped with a back suplex German suplex combo from Lilith.

"You say you like to break your toys but Dana do they all look plastic too or is it just you." She says while laughing. As she tries to attack her again Lilith drops down into a baseball slide lifting to hit a hurricana on Dana. After listening to matt bloom start calling out moves to the girls and seeing the audience including baron Corbin and Corey graves watching Lilith play around with dana and her getting frustrated that she couldn't execute a move right. She looked over at the boys and winked as they both just shook their head at the cockiness of her. When ordered for a finish instead of doing her usual she winked at Corey and locked dana into lucky13(inverted figure four leg lock) his old finishing move. Dana instantly tapped and Drake helped Lilith up.

"Damn she is good." Baron said to his best friend.

"Yeah she is one of the best. Plus, the whole anti diva thing is going to work wonders for her where it failed Paige. She is also an awesome chick to hang out with." Corey said.

"You know her?"

"Yup worked with her a few times back in the day. She is a very close friend to me and Amy."

He shakes his head. Of course, the hot chick would be friends with him. When she gets out the ring she runs over to the two and jumps into graves arms. He just starts laughing while spinning her around.

"My matt how I have missed you." She says.

"Where's Dylan." That immediately makes baron look over. She has someone of course she does.

"He is at home in Vegas. Since he is still in school I wasn't going to force him to come with mom to Florida."

"What so Dylan is your son?" Baron asks. Feeling like a total idiot for assuming otherwise.

"Yup sweet little 8-year-old son. Just don't tell him the sweet part he will whine about that." She says laughing.

"So is he with Sam?" Corey asks worried that she was still with that jerk.

"No jessie is with him and his father apparently lives in our apartment complex. So, he has been asking to finally see him."

"Who's his dad?" Baron asks.

"Dean Ambrose." Lilith tells him.

"Fuck lily that is crazy. What about Sam what happened there."

"It's over the way it should be. Good guys it was nice but I should head out I am going to go look at apartments in a few because a hotel can't last long for me." She says as she grabs her jacket and bag.

"Well I am not doing anything I can go meet you. This way we can catch up more plus Amy will kill me if I don't help you find a place." Corey says.

"Okay that works."

"Are we still meeting for dinner man." Baron asks.

"Yeah we still are."

They say goodbye and walk out the door. As they leave she hopes on a motorcycle and baron just looks over at and feels like this woman is a dream that he is going to wake up from.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Sorry it took forever to update this story guys. My life literally took a turn and I was stuck not ever wanting to truly write anything. But I am going to work on getting better and focusing on all my stories.**

Lilith meet up with Matt and Tom after going to look at the apartments hunter had set for her to choose from. After finding the one she wanted for the next few months she got a text from Matt to meet him and Tom for dinner so here she was. She got off her bike that her friend Mike that lived in Florida had at his house. At the same time, she was getting off the bike Tom pulled up on his bike. She stared at him in awe, there was something different about this guy then all the others she ever met including Jon. Then again, any man would be different than Jon since the Jon she knew is not the same Jon today. They walked in to Matt and his wife Amy sitting at a table waiting for them. Tom pulls out the seat for her and then pushes it in as Matt laughs at him.

"Well someone is a gentleman." Lilith says to Tom.

"Who me? Nope I am an asshole." He says winking at her.

"So, Lilith love how is Dylan?" Matt asks trying to change the conversation.

"He is good. Back home in Vegas since he is in school still and I wasn't going to move him again."

"Does he love it out there?" Amy asks.

"He does. This week since I had my wwe tryout he finally got to meet his dad for the first time so there is that. I think for him as long as were away from the pain he is happy."

"Who is his dad?" Tom asks having been told about her son from matt on the way back to their house after going with her to eat.

"Dean Ambrose."

"So, is Dylan going to live with him while you're gone? What about Renee?" Matt asks seeing the look of shock on his friends face about the fact that Lilith just revealed.

"He is living at my place out there with Jessie. Jon lives in the same complex apparently, we are neighbors and didn't even know it. As for Renee, he agreed with me that she would stay away for now. I want him and Dylan to develop a relationship and she must prove to me that she won't try to take my son from me."

They all nod in understanding. As their food is brought over to them. Matt looks over at her again.

"How's Mia?"

"I haven't gotten to see her in a long while since everything went down. I am going to be fighting for her soon."

"Whose Mia?" Tom asks as he sees the look in her eyes.

"She is my sweet 2-year-old daughter. Her father has custody of her so I haven't gotten to see her as much as I would like to."

He drops it after seeing the look of sadness in her eyes. From the few hours, he has come to know her he figured out what matters most to her is her kids.

They all ate in silence enjoying small talk and laughing with each other. He got to see her let loose with everyone. Then her phone went off. She got a text.

 _ **Hey Dylan, finished his homework. Is it cool if I take him to dinner tonight and hang out with him since he has school tomorrow? I already told Jessie I will take him to school in the morning. -J**_

 _ **Yeah that is fine just have him call me before he goes to bed. Enjoy time with your son. -L**_

 _ **Okay thanks we will. We have been talking since I picked him up and I wanted to ask you a question when you get a chance to talk. -J**_

 _ **Okay I will call you after I am back to my hotel. I'm out to dinner so I will talk to you after give Dylan some love for me. -L**_

She puts her phone away and enjoyed her time with everyone. This is exactly what she needed since she is without her son. After getting back to her hotel room her phone went off again this time with texts from Jon and from Baron or her tommy boy as she kept calling him at dinner to make him laugh.

 _ **I had a great time out at dinner. How about tomorrow after our workout we go to lunch my treat. -T**_

 _ **I had a great time too. And sure, if you don't mind coming to help me with setting up my apartment when the furniture and everything gets sent over in two days. -L**_

 _ **I don't mind helping. I know the struggle of trying to move everything in. Talk to you later then lily. -T**_

 _ **Night tommy boy. -L**_

Jon's text

 _ **Picture of him and Dylan hanging out eating burgers and fries.**_

 _ **So, when you're not busy let me know and we can talk. I was going to ask about something I wanted to do.**_

 _ **Okay calling you in a minute.**_

She calls Jon and starts laughing as Dylan answers the phone.

"Hey bud."

"Hey mom hold on he went to the bathroom really quick."

"How are you enjoying the time with him Dylan?"

"He is cool. We have been having fun since he picked me up from school. I did my homework and got dinner now just hanging out. Here he is mom. I love you."

"Love you too buddy be good for your dad and I will talk to you before bed."

"Hey lily how was the first day?"

"Good just relaxing now laying down. So, what did you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to talk to you about getting Dylan a phone this way he can be able to get ahold of me or you. Today took a while to get him because he was off with his friends not knowing I was getting him. I wanted to ask you about that."

"Yeah you bring up a good point. I was thinking of getting him one for a while but I hadn't had the time. So, we will talk about it later when he goes to sleep and decide it together. But I am going to get in the shower and relax a bit. Enjoy the next hour with him jon."

He smiles at her and waves bye at her before she ends the call. She looks at the photo he sent her of them pouting and she laughed as she made it her wallpaper on her phone.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7

Lilith got a video call again from Dylan telling her goodnight before he went to sleep. She was sitting down reading when Jon texted her to see if she was still up to talk about getting a phone.

"So, have you thought about what I talked about earlier?" Jon asked her.

"I did and I agree with you on that one. But the question is how do we do that?"

"Well I figure I can put him on my phone plan tomorrow before I leave to go back on the road. Take him in after school to the store and do it or if you have a way he can go on yours."

"I can have jessie go with you guys or go get his phone for him and bring it to him at school and make sure you get the number and me as well. This way all of our bases are covered and you can get everything taken care of before you leave."

"Okay that works. So, tell me about Mia and why Dylan misses her so much?"

"Mia is Dylan little sister. I am trying to get in the process to find her from her father who took him from me and get her back home."

"You'll get her back no question about that. Well I will let you go since it's past midnight there good night Lilith."  
"Good night Jonathan."

She got ready for bed and snuggled up when her phone got a text.

 **What did you need to know to find Scott? -Jessie**

 **His address or anything really will help. -L**

 **Okay well I just found out where he is right now. -Jessie**

 **How did you do that? –L**

 **He contacted Bret about going to Florida saying he had some business to take care of and for Bret to take Mia. Bret called me so he is on his way here to bring me Mia. He is sick of Scott's bullshit but has a feeling Scott is following you again. -Jessie**

 **Well we shall see. We all know how he is and this time I will make sure he doesn't get her back please keep her and Dylan safe for me and if you can tell Jon about it all and see what he can do. I will keep an eye out for him. Because this cycle needs to end. -L**

She turned off her phone and just looked out the window. Her ex Scott was a psycho who not only abused her and Dylan he took everything away from her including her love for wrestling for years. If it wasn't for Willow and Jessie she would have been killed. She ran before but went back after finding out about her being pregnant with Mia thinking that would make it different. Instead it made it ten times worse. But this time she will be waiting for whatever he plans to do because she is far from the woman he left to die on that street when Bret found her. He was her savior and was Scott's own brother done with his brother's hell. Now she needs to focus on preparing for her main roster debut and for the fight of her life.


End file.
